The present invention relates to a method for facing surfaces of workpieces, in particular of light metal, and an apparatus for performing the method and a preferred application.
Conventional methods of facing surfaces of workpieces are milling with, for example, face cutters that are guided across the workpiece in defined feed directions, furthermore planing or slotting wherein the material is removed in steps which a linear feed motion or, for example, surface grinding. Milling, with which a high surface quality can be achieved, has proven particularly advantageous for workpieces made of light metal, for example, for flat surfaces of components for drive units of motor vehicles, which may possibly also have to exhibit a sealing function.